


Dad...

by r3zuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri
Summary: Noct breaks down during a moment alone in the Regalia.





	Dad...

**Author's Note:**

> Because this game hit me right in the Dead Dad Feels™ ;_;


End file.
